Warriors: Duskstar's Rise
by StanTheDog
Summary: It all starts out with Duskkit. She has a happy start and then Hollyclaw gets a prophecy from starclan. If the clans don't unite for this will the prophecy come true?
1. Intro

Thunderclan

Leader: Lightningstar. Light grey tom, white underbelly, yellow eyes, Dark gray lightning like markings.

Deputy: Shadowstrike. Dark black she cat, black underbelly, emerald eyes.

Mentor to: Sagepaw

Medicine cat: Hollyclaw: Light brown she cat, Pale silver underbelly, Yellow eyes, Dark brown stripes.

Mentor to: Rainpaw

Warriors:

Sharptoungue: Yellow tom, white underbelly, blue eyes, black stripes

Mentor to: Nightpaw

Foxwhisker: Amber tom, white underbelly, emerald eyes, Black markings on ear tips and legs.

Lionfang: Cream she cat, light cream underbelly, amber eyes.

Wolftail: Dark grey she cat, Dark grey underbelly, Darker grey stripe down back, Yellow eyes.

Mentor to: Snowpaw

Blackstorm: Light grey she cat, White underbelly, Black leg markings, Yellow eyes.

Goldenfrost: Golden she cat, white underbelly, White leg markings, Emerald eyes.

Mentor to: Thornpaw

Bouldercrash: Grey tom, White underbelly, Dark grey stripes, Yellow eyes.

Mentor to: Sparrowpaw

Echosong: Silvery blue she cat, blue eyes.

Mentor to: Duskpaw

Winterfur: Snow white she cat, Blue eyes.

Frostpelt: Grey tom, white underbelly, amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Sagepaw: White she cat, grey patches, blue eyes.

Rainpaw: Black tom, white raindrop markings, white face, blue eyes.

Nightpaw: Black she cat, dark grey underbelly, amber eyes.

Snowpaw: White she cat, Black markings on ears legs and tail, blue eyes.

Thornpaw: Rowan tom, white underbelly, dark brown stripes, amber eyes.

Sparrowpaw: Brown tom, white underbelly, Dark brown feather like markings, amber eyes.

Duskpaw: Black she cat, Dark grey underbelly, light grey flame markings, yellow eyes.

Queens:

Frostfeather: Grey she cat, light grey feather markings, white underbelly, blue eyes, Mother to: Greykit, Flintkit, and Badgerkit.

Shadeclaw: Black she cat, grey right foreleg, Grey stripes, mother to Dawnkit, Ripplekit, Brightkit, and Leafkit

Kits:

Dawnkit: Brown she cat, white underbelly, amber patches, Yellow eyes.

Ripplekit: Bluish grey she cat, white tail and stockings, White face, white underbelly, sky blue eyes.

Brightkit: Grey she cat, white chest and underbelly, deep green eyes.

Leafkit: Brown she cat, Black stripes, amber eyes.

Greykit: Grey tom, White muzzle, Blue eyes.

Flintkit: Black tom, White patches, yellow eyes.

Badgerkit: Grey tom, Double white stripes running from face and back, white paws, amber eyes.

Elders:

Mossfeather: Blind white she cat, grey patches, ( Used to have ) amber eyes.

Boulderclaw: Grey tom, White paws, Amber eyes.

Adderpelt: Yellow tom, Amber stripes, blue eyes.

Shadow clan

Leader: Redstar: Red she cat, amber stripes, white underbelly.

Deputy: Rowanpelt: Rowan she cat, White underbelly, yellow eyes.

Medicine cat: Ravenwing: Black tom, blue eyes.

Mentor to: Darkpaw

Warriors:

Stormfeather: Dark grey tom, amber eyes, light grey stripes.

Mentor to: Swiftpaw

Rosefur: Tortoise shell she cat, yellow eyes.

Honeytail: Yellow she cat, white paws and tip of tail, emerald eyes.

Mentor to: Willowpaw

Snakestrike: Amber tom, scar down muzzle, Pale orange stripes, yellow eyes.

Shadowhunter: Black she cat, long scars down side, Grey paws tail and muzzle, amber eyes.

Mentor to: Tigerpaw

Mousefang: Brown tom, Yellow eyes.

Lizardtail: Dark brown she cat, light brown stripes, white underbelly, Yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Lightpaw: Cream tom, green eyes.

Swiftpaw, Amber she cat, dark orange stockings ears and tail, green eyes.

Willowpaw: Silvery she cat, very pale grey stripes, blue eyes.

Tigerpaw: Amber tom, Black stripes, White underbelly, green eyes.

Queens:

Poppydawn: Red she cat, Black spots, Yellow eyes, mother to Rubykit, Windkit, Icekit, and Berrykit.

Lionpelt: Yellow she cat, green eyes, Cream stripes, mother to Birdkit, Bearkit, and Cloudkit.

Frogleap: Murky brown she cat, Black patches, Yellow eyes, mother to

Toadkit, Volekit.

Kits:

Rubykit: White she cat, Grey patches, Amber eyes.

Windkit: Gray tom, White underbelly, dark grey stripes, Amber eyes.

Icekit: Pale grey she cat, Jagged white stripes, white underbelly, blue eyes.

Berrykit: Red tom, Black splotches, Yellow eyes.

Birdkit: Brown she cat, White chest with red outline and white underbelly, yellow eyes.

Bearkit: Brown tom, Cream underbelly, cream swirl on chest, Green eyes.

Cloudkit: White tom, Grey swirls, blue eyes.

Darkkit: Black tom, Light grey stripes, Yellow eyes, white underbelly..

Volekit: Pale brown tom, brown stripes, blue eyes.

Elders:

Smallear: Amber tom, abnormally short ear, yellow eyes.

Littlebird: Brown tortoiseshell she cat, Yellow eyes.

Riverclan

Leader: Pebblestar: Grey tom, light grey paws, yellow eyes.

Deputy: Riverripple: Bluish grey tom, white paw, amber eyes.

Mentor to Reedpaw.

Medicine cat: Softstep: Cream she cat, fluffy white paws, green eyes.

Mentor to: Cedarpaw

Warriors:

Blackfish: Black she cat, dark grey paws and tail, blue eyes.

Mosswind: Amber she cat, Black stripes, Green eyes.

Clawfoot: White tom, grey stripes, yellow eyes.

Seabreeze: Bluish green she cat, Grey stripes, Green eyes.

Riverfang: Bluish tom, Greem eyes, Grey stripes.

Nightflame: Black tom, Amber back fur, Yellow eyes.

Rainfur: Light grey she cat, Dark grey raindrop patterns, blue eyes.

Spiritclaw: Grey she cat, silvery paws and tail, blue eyes.

Sagetail: Pale grey tom, Dark grey spots, White underbelly, Amber eyes.

Honeyseed: Yellow she cat, Darker yellow stripes, Green eyes.

Apprentices:

Cedarpaw: Reddish tom, White underbelly and chest, Brown stripes, Yellow eyes.

Reedpaw: Pale grey tom, White underbelly chest and face, darker grey stripes, sky blue eyes.

Queens:

Mistbreeze: Silver she cat, Pale grey outline on fur, blue eyes, mother to Pebblekit, Shellkit, and Splashkit.

Swiftriver: Amber backed she cat, Darker amber stripes on back, white underbelly chest and face, yellow eyes, mother to Brightkit, Flamekit, and Mosskit.

Kits:

Pebblekit: Grey she cat, silver hue, Silver paws tail and muzzle, Blue eyes.

Shellkit: Amber tom, Dark orange stripes, Dark orange underbelly and chest, Yellow eyes.

Splashkit: Bluish grey she cat, Silver outline on fur, Silver paws and tail, Blue eyes.

Brightkit: Black and orange she cat, white paws and muzzle, Yellow eyes.

Flamekit: Amber tom, Dark orange stripes, yellow eyes.

Mosskit: Grey tom, White spots and underbelly, Yellow eyes.

Elders:

Weedpelt: Brown she cat, Matted pelt, Yellow eyes.

Boulderfoot: Grey tom, Clouded eyes.

Windclan:

Leader: Rabbitstar: Brown she cat, white underbelly and muzzle, pale brown stripes, green eyes.

Skypaw

Deputy: Swiftsprint: Yellow she cat, Dark yellow swirls, White underbelly, Green eyes.

Medicine cat: Heathertail: Lilac she cat, White stripes, white underbelly, blue eyes.

Mentor to: Gorsepaw

Warriors:

Fernheart: Cream she cat, Amber stripes, Emerald eyes.

Snakefang: Black tom, Yellow eyes.

Mentor to: Sweetpaw

Greymist: Grey tom, Dark grey stripes, Yellow eyes.

Ravencry: Black she cat, White underbelly chest and muzzle, blue eyes.

Mentor to: Smallpaw

Breezeclaw: Amber tom, Pale amber stripes, Green eyes.

Mentor to: Larkpaw

Shyfawn: Pale brown she cat, White underbelly and chest, Dark brown stripes on back, White spots on back, blue eyes.

Mentor to: Mistpaw

Flamestripe: Amber tom, White stripes, Green eyes.

Mentor to: Ashpaw

Apprentices:

Skypaw: Greyish blue she cat, Silver patches, Blue eyes.

Gorsepaw: Grey tom, Matted tuft of fur on head, Amber eyes.

Sweetpaw: Lilac she cat, White stripes, White underbelly, Yellow eyes.

Smallpaw: Black tom, White underbelly chest and muzzle, White paws on right foreleg, yellow eyes.

Larkpaw: Brown she cat, White underbelly, Light brown stripes, White chest, Yellow eyes.

Mistpaw: Silver she cat, Grey stripes, blue eyes.

Ashpaw: Dark grey tom, Light grey stripes, yellow eyes.

Queens: Lilyfur: Silver she cat, Blue eyes, Mother to: Pinekit, Dawnkit, and Littlekit.

Mossbreeze: White she cat, Grey patches, Amber eyes, Mother to: Harekit, Sharpkit, and Batkit.

Kits:

Pinekit: Rowan tom, yellow eyes.

Dawnkit: Black tortoiseshell she cat, Amber splotches, yellow eyes.

Littlekit: Silver tom, Blue eyes, White underbelly.

Harekit: White tom, Black snow hare markings, Blue eyes.

Sharpkit: White she cat, Grey patches, Blue eyes.

Batkit: Black she cat, Yellow eyes.

Elders: Windwhisper: Grey tom, Cloudy blue eyes.

Oakbreeze: Amber tom, Yellow eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Light shone through the bramble den. The rays hit a kit. It was a black she cat with a grey underbelly and light grey flame markings. This was Duskkit. Duskkit mewled in annoyance as the sun hit her waking her from sleep. She nestled deep into her mother Blackstorms belly. The grey queen didn't stir but drowsily curled her tail around the kit. Duskkit thought to herself. I don't want to wake up. Sun let me sleep. She heard more and more cats waking up the higher the sun rose in the sky. She couldn't see them though. She was the oldest kit in the nursery and yet her eyes hadn't opened. She growled and thought again. If everyone is waking up then that means…. Oh no. She meant two very feisty kits whose eyes had just opened and whom spent every waking moment disturbing her. These kits were Flintkit and Greykit. Two very annoying toms. "Oh Duskkit!" She heard them mewl deviously. She groaned and buried her head beneath her paws. Soon after she felt them batting at her tail. She rose it high in the air but that didn't stop them. "Knock it off mousebrains!" She hissed irritated. They paused their playing for a moment and then continued. That was the last straw. Her eyes flashed open, a bright gold. She fluffed up her fur and growled at the two. They looked at her shocked. She growled again. " Knock it off." They looked at her eyes full of fear. A second later their jaws dropped in a wail. "Shyfawn!" They both yowled for their mother. "Great." Muttered Duskkit her tail twitching annoyed. "Now that my eyes are open i'm no longer defenseless. Which means that now im not a target." She heard an annoyed growl from the queens waking up from the kits wailing. "It also means that now I can get into trouble." She finished. Blackstorm lifted her head drowsily. Blackstorm's eyes snapped open as she heard the wails. She saw Duskkits eyes were open and saw taht she was in a defensive stance. She growled. "Duskkit what is going on!"


	3. Chapter 2: Open eyes and kitten cries

Chapter 2: Open eyes and kitten cries.

Duskkit fluffed up her fur as her mother woke. Fox dung! She thought. Oh no… Her mother started to link the happenings together. "Duskkit what is going on!" Growled Blackstorm. "Well…" Mewed Duskkit shifting her paws nervously. "You see…." She was interrupted by Flintkit wailing. "She scared us and called us mousebrains!" Blackstorm faced her, golden eyes sharp as daggers. "Why did you scare kits younger then you?" She growled again. Duskkit flicked her tail and sat down. "They were pestering me and wouldn't stop so when i opened my eyes I thought of giving them a well deserved scare!" She mewled. Her mothers eyes didn't change. "You should know better Duskkit. You're older than them and almost an apprentice. Do you really want to demonstrate to them that you should scare young kits?" Blackstorm's eyes softened as Duskkits tail drooped. "No I shouldn't, I shouldn't have scared them either." She mewed flatly head down now. Blackstorm instead of continuing scolding her let out a deep purr. Duskkit was surprised. Blackstorm purred " You've learned your lesson now and it's a happy moment." "Why?" Mewed Duskkit tilting her head confused. Blackstorm let out an amused mrow. " Have you forgotten? You just opened your eyes!" Now that the harsh mood had faded Duskkit did remember. "Oh yeah!" She mewed excited. "Which means that I can be an apprentice in a moon!" Duskkit was now hopping around and moss was flying everywhere. All the queens let out amused meows as they watched her. Blackstorm smiled. "Do you want to go play outside now Duskkit?" Duskkit nodded eagerly and bounded outside into the suns warming rays.


	4. Chapter 3: A strange new world

Chapter 3: A strange new world

Duskkit squinted to see. The suns rays were blinding her. When her vision cleared what she saw made her jaw drop. She saw a clearing full of cats. Grey ones, white ones, Black ones, orange ones, brown ones, such a variety of colour! She smelled something that made her stomach growl. She followed the scent padding across the stoney ground. The scent led her to the center of the clearing where the freshkill pile was. Her mouth watered. She had eaten prey before but it looked so much more delicious when you could see it. She was about to take a mouse when she was pushed by the shoulder of a big yellow tom. "Watch it!" He hissed. She looked up at him fearful as he padded away. A light brown she cat with a silver underbelly padded up behind her. "Don't mind him thats just Sharptoungue he's always grumpy." The she cat meowed softly. "Oh…" Mewed Duskkit. "Whats your name?" The brown she cat responded with a smile. "My name is Hollyclaw. I am the medicine cat. You must be Duskkit." Duskkit nodded. "This is my first time out of the nursery." She mewled. "Could you show me around Hollyclaw?" Hollyclaw purred. "Sure." Hollyclaw took the lead and Duskkit followed. Hollyclaw stopped at a den not too far from the nursery. It was made out of gorse branches. "This is the elder's den." Mewed Hollyclaw. Duskkit was about to pad in but Hollyclaw held her back with her tail. "I wouldn't go in there. The elders can be really cranky." She meowed. "Come on Duskkit you have more to see." Duskkit padded behind Hollyclaw and they came to a stop by a den made of thickets. Hollyclaw meowed "This is the apprentice den, It's where you'll be sleeping soon since you are 5 moons old." Duskkit mewed. " Can I go inside? I want to see what it looks like." Hollyclaw nodded. "I think all the apprentices are out training and Wolfpaw is taking her final exam." Duskkit padded inside. It was comfortable and smelled of cats. The nests were made of soft moss and some even had feathers in them. After a few minutes Duskkit padded out ready to continue. Hollyclaw motioned for her to follow with her tail. A few moments later they came to a shadowed den made of brambles. "This is the warrior's den" Mewed Hollyclaw. " see how it's really close to the elder's den and nursery? It's so that if the clan is under attack the warriors are near the cats that need the most protection." Duskkit nodded. She didn't even ask to go inside for fear that Sharptoungue might be in there. They continued padding along until they came up to a tall slanted rock. "This is high rock. It's where the leader makes important announcements. His den is at the back." Duskkit squinted and saw an outline of the den. Hollyclaw pointed with her tail. "The training hollow is over there. We can't go see it because you're not an apprentice yet." Hollyclaw continued padding along to one last den in a crack in a boulder. Over the entrance vines hung. Hollyclaw padded in. Duskkit followed. "This is the medicine cat's den. It's where I treat cats injuries and illnesses." There were varieties of herbs in little crevices. Duskkit had had so much fun that she didn't realize the sun was setting. "Better go to your mother and get some fresh prey." Hollyclaw mewed. Duskkit nodded and started running back to the nursery. " It was nice meeting you Hollyclaw." Meowed Duskkit loudly. She skidded to a stop in font of the fresh kill pile. Her mother was there already. "Go ahead Duskkit choose a piece of prey." Mewed Blackstorm. Duskkit selected a big mouse and padded to the nursery to eat. "Aww why can't we go outside even though she gets to?" Mewed a complaining voice. Duskkit perked up her ears. Was that Flintkit? She sneaked into the nursery and found a shadowy corner to watch the squabble. It was Flintkit and Greykit. Shyfawn looked at them sternly. "It's because you two are only a moon old and shes five." They both stormed out and Duskkit couldn't stop a little mrow from escaping her throat. She finished eating her prey and then curled up into a ball. She was tired. That was a lot of walking for your first time out of the den. She let out a loud yawn before sleep began to take her.


	5. Chapter 4: Time flies

Chapter 4: Time flies

Duskkit awoke to excited meows from the queens. " Already?" They mewed tails flicking. "Shes just opened her eyes a moon ago!" Duskkit nearly jumped out of the den. Had it been that long already? Was she ready to become an apprentice? She flattened her fur and watched her mother purring with pride. Blackstorm padded over and started grooming Duskkit with soft gentle strokes. Duskkit couldn't help but purr. Today was the day her mother would move back to the warriors den. Today would be the day she would get to meet her father Lightningstar! She started fidgeting too excited to keep still with all these thoughts swimming in her head. "Hold still." Chuckled Blackstorm. Duskkit settled for the not so disturbing movement of flicking her tail. Once Blackstorm was finished they heard pawsteps in the entrance. They turned and saw a light grey tom with bolt markings. "Lightningstar?" Mewed Duskkit now too excited to settle for tail twitching alone. The tom purred at her and nodded. "I just came to see my daughter for the first and last time as a kit. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner but I got green cough and was afraid you might get it." Blackstorm now looked very concerned for her mate. "Did you lose any lives while I was in here?" He looked at her sheepishly. "I lost one in a battle at the border. I have 7 lives left." Blackstorm padded to Lightningstar and nuzzled him. Duskkit nuzzled them both. Lightningstar smiled. " Well we'd better get to highrock for your ceremony Duskkit." Lighningstar without another word bolted up highrock and stood at the tip. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." He yowled. After the cats gathered he smiled. "My kit Duskkit has reached her sixth moon. She has just opened her eyes but i think she is ready." He waited a moment and then called out "Duskkit!" Duskkit padded foward trembling with excitement. "From this day until you recieve your warrior name you will be known as Duskpaw. I ask starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." All the apprentices chanted Duskpaw! Duskpaw! Duskpaw beamed. Lightningstar smiled then continued. "Echosong." A silvery blue she cat padded forth. "You were mentored well by Shadowstrike and I trust you to pass on all you have learned to Duskpaw." Duskpaw leaned up and touched her mentors nose. Echosong smiled and nuzzled her apprentice. "I also believe that a certain Wolfpaw is ready for her warrior ceremony." He continued. A dark grey she cat padded forth. "I Lightningstar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He turned to Wolfpaw. " Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" He asked yellow eyes looking at her warmly. She mewed loudly and stood straight. " I do." Lightningstar smiled and continued. " Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wolfpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wolftail. Starclan honours your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Wolftail grinned and the names were chanted out. "Duskpaw! Wolftail! Duskpaw! Wolftail!" Echosong smiled at Duskpaw. "Your training will begin tomorrow, for now have some rest." She purred. Duskpaw nodded and padded over to the fresh kill pile. "Congratulations Duskpaw!" Purred Blackstorm. After the kits and elders selected prey Blackstorm found Duskpaw a big juicy vole. They shared it. Duskpaw smiled and then padded to the apprentice den. She found Wolftail's old nest and settled down in it. A black she cat looked at her and meowed. "Hi Duskpaw my name is Nightpaw." Duskpaw nodded. "Hi." She responded. Duskpaw meowed a question. "Who's your mentor?" Nightpaw responded kind of put off now. " Sharptoungue." Duskkit shivered. "He is a big meanie but a good warrior all the same." Continued Nightpaw. "Well you're lucky you got Echosong, shes one of the nicest warriors ever!" Nightpaw yawned and curled up in a nest beside Duskpaw. " I'm going to get some sleep. You should too the first day is always busy." Duskpaw lay down in her nest beside the warmth of Nightpaw and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
